User blog:Brickkart/Sate of the Categories.
First off let's start with some of the problems there are with the categories here. It is quite possible that we still have to many categories, but the real problem is that there are some the wiki needs to vote on whether they are to be used are not. Maybe what needs voting on now is: The Lord of the Rings: This category applied to LOTR themed projects, it was mostly rooted out by Cap.america during his great reforming of the categories. Back then, there weren't that many pages that were LOTR, but there are quite a few now, and some people have added this category to the newer LOTR pages, but it is not on the older ones for the most part. We need to decide if it should be added to the older ones or if it should be removed from the newer pages. We do have a category called Fantasy that would work as a generic substitute. Doctor Who: This is on some Doctor Who pages, but not all, should we have this as category? Please comment and say how you feel about the categories, and if you think they need to be rivised. The guide to categories I have quite a bit of experience with categories, so I will try to cover as many categories as I can think of. The first great question to ask is. "Is this a project page or a user page?" If it is a user page add the category user, if it is a project page add the category Project. If it is neither of these, see the bottom of the blog The user categories User project creator This is for any user who has made a project. 100- supported For those supporting under 100 projects. 100+ supported For those supporting over 100 projects. 500+ supported For those supporting over 500 projects. 1,000+ supported For those supporting over 1,000 projects. Staff Member If they are a staff member on CUUSOO. Staff Member (wiki) for the admins and up here. Banned user For users who are banned. Users who have been suspended For what it says. That all I can think of for right now. I may add more later if I find more. Projects Here is where things start getting a tad bit crazy. Project If it's a project add this. 50- , 50+, 100+, 500+, 1,000+, 3,000+, 5,000+, Achieved ^ The above categories correspond with how much support a project has. Put the right one for which the slot the project is in now. 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013' Whatever year the project was created. motorized For things that have motors or power functions. microbuild For microscale projects. Super Hero Batman, Spiderman, The Avengers, Superman ect. Deleted project For projects that got deleted. Archived ''' for projects that were archived, '''Japan Stuff made while CUUSOO was in alpha stage, or just Japanese related stuff. Vehicle For methods of transportation. minifigures For projects aimed at producing new minifigures. Architecture This category was a replacement for a bunch of other categories. It goes for any building, and even for landscape. Mecha for things mecha. license If the project requires licensing. Non-licensed If it doesn't require licensing Motion Picture The license is held by a movie company, or the project is based off a movie. Tecnic For a project mainly composed of technic parts. Video Game For projects based off videogames. Historical Historical stuff, primarily in the realm of ancient history. Medieval For stuff having to do with the middle ages. Mainly intended for realistic projects, not ones full of mythical creatures. Fantasy is a category used for fantasy stuff, like Legend of Zelda, League of Legends, ect. Sci-Fi Think Space Marines, Star Trek, that kind of stuff. Space I'm not quite sure this is still in use, but I think it is. It is for realistic space stuff, like NASA vehicles. Lists If it is a list of something, like the most supported projects, just add list. explanation of function page Add explanation of function. comment thread pages Add comments Category:Blog posts